


The Sky On Your Face

by FresaConCrema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren does not know how to deal with people, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Please have mercy, Pre-Relationship, i wrote this half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema
Summary: "Did you know that on your face there are stars?"
Relationships: Floch Forster & Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Sky On Your Face

Not that it bothers him, not that it makes him feel uncomfortable but, the doubt grows in his chest day by day, why is she looking at him, why are those green eyes on him, Floch sighs, releasing a long breath of air and sinking his face in his arms. He listens to the conversation of his companions a few centimeters away from him but he is unable to follow the thread, even if he wanted to and started to speak his voice would be gone a few seconds later, possibly he would freeze before Eren's penetrating gaze, because the young recruit did not seem to know discretion.

"Did you do something to him?" asked Sandra, nudging the older man lightly, Floch just sinks even more of his face into his hands regretfully.

"We're not that close you know, the last time I talked to him was a few weeks ago, I doubt he even knows my name."

Sandra listens carefully before lowering her shoulders, the red-haired man watches as Sandra looks at the table where the top of the class are, because that small group is full of the young prodigies who excel in some area.

"Maybe something happened" she opines "but, she doesn't know how to say it".

Floch doesn't respond, Sandra seems to lose patience.

"Talk to him, Floch".

Still no response, Sandra seems to have accepted that, so she returns to the conversation with the other recruits. Dinner thereafter passes quietly, people slowly leave the dining room and the lights go out. The red-haired man decides that he has already spent too much time lamenting, so he gets up from the table.

"Hello!"

He may have yelled, he may have slipped off the chair, his face may have even turned red but, it's no big deal, not when Eren is standing in front of him with the cutest smile he's ever seen and he finds it hard to believe that the "suicidal bastard" of the troop could be so cute.

"Do you want something?" his voice comes out hoarse, even aggressive, and he fears Eren will leave.

However, the brown-haired man stands there, his gaze fixed on his face, as he does every day, he seems to inspect him to the depths, as if he wanted to remember every detail, the boy with bright green eyes crouches down to his height and begins to approach him.  
Floch only manages to go backwards, feeling the warm breath brush against his cheeks.

"What do you want?" he asked again

"Look at you" Eren answered making his head to the side.

The air freezes in his lungs for what seems like hours and Eren moves a little closer, palming his cheeks. Eren's hands are so soft that Floch has to fight the urge to want even more contact. When his body reacts he takes Eren's hands away from his face, watching as the young man's expression in front of him doesn't change.

"Your cheeks" he says "have points"

Then Floch hides his face. Once upon a time Floch heard Annie say that Eren is tactless, now he is sure of the young blonde's words.

"They're not points..."

"They look like stars" interrupts Eren.

"Huh?" The redhead gets up from the ground followed by Eren who looks at him more carefully "they are freckles" he corrected.

"They look like stars" Eren said for the second time, even more convinced.

Floch sighed covering his face even more, Eren frowned seeing that.

"Is that why you've been looking at me?" Eren nods. For some reason Floch feels something in his chest tighten at the confirmation "They don't look like stars."

Then Eren traps Floch's hands between his own and pulls them as far away as he can. The young chestnut is much shorter than he is, so he has to force Floch to bend down so that both their faces are so close that Forster can feel Eren's breath on him.

"I like looking at you, can I keep doing that?"

Floch thinks Eren may be blushing but the lack of light makes it impossible to tell, Floch thinks he has just made a great discovery: Eren has feelings besides anger.

"I don't know."

Eren bites his lip thoughtfully, his hands still being captured. The chestnut closes his eyes humming lightly. And Floch forces himself to remember that, this is the same boy who screams during training; that he will slay all the titans.

"Your face is pretty."

Floch feels his cheeks light up at the new words, he wants to get out of there, to run away as soon as he can.

But, soon he feels how Eren has invaded his personal space even more, the brown's hair brushes against his neck, makes him tremble, his back hits the wall and then Eren, finally seems to understand that it is not normal what he is doing, because Yeager's body tenses up.

"I'm sorry" whispered Eren moving aside. 

Floch doesn't move, he feels that he has been frozen in that place and that nothing of what just happened is real, that soon he will wake up from this surreal dream.

"The last time we talked" begins Eren "your cheeks, they had points, in Shingashina I've never seen anyone like that, it must be something special".

Then the redhead remembers, Eren's strange behavior started the day they had to do chores together. Floch wants to blame Shadis for all this. The dining room falls awkwardly silent again.

"Do you like them?" asked Foster.

Eren nods "They remind me of heaven."

Floch nods awkwardly, his cheeks may have turned bright red and he feels embarrassed, he can't believe that the first compliment he is receiving is precisely from Eren suicidal Yeager.

"It's okay if you see them."

"May I?" asks the brown man in surprise, Forster nods.

Eren smiles before finally leaving the dining room. 

Floch feels like he just made a very bad decision.

Maybe it's a good time to leave the troop and become a farmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was distress, while I was writing it I took a life of my own. 😅


End file.
